


Walking On a Dream

by lilpulp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpulp/pseuds/lilpulp
Summary: Corpse met Sykkuno through playing among us. He couldn't explain why, but every time Sykkuno said his name excitedly when he joined or when he saw him playing proximity made his heart jump.  He also couldn't explain why he was so willing to show him his face when it took years to show some of his other friends. He wasn't even into men, right?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 1054
Collections: Thaychan Favs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii welcome to my fic :) i hope u enjoy it

Corpse stared at himself in the mirror. He rolled his eyes before sighing and turning away. He hated looking at himself. He walked to his recording room, mentally preparing himself for what was coming. He was playing among us again with the crew and for some reason, he was nervous as fuck. He'd played with them all the time so it shouldn't be that scary, but it was. For some reason lately, just the sound of Sykkuno's voice made him feel some type of way he wasn't sure if that should be happening but he was pretty sure it wasn't. Corpse sat and started to set up his stream and opened discord. He took a deep breath before joining the voice channel. Sykkuno wasn't there yet, he was probably talking to his chat, which was good, cus now Corpse had a chance to prepare himself for when he did. 

"Hi, Corpse!" He heard Rae's voice fill his headset. "Hello, Rae," He said back happily, almost forgetting what he had just been worrying about. "I will never get over your voice," Jack said unmuting himself to talk to Corpse. He chuckled. "You are my simp after all," Coprse joked back. Corpse didn't even notice the sound that indicated that someone had joined the voice channel. "What's that about simps?" Sykkuno said confused. Corpse felt his throat get tight. He didn't even know he joined. "Oh, Corpse was just talking about how Jack is a simp for Corpse!," Rae laughed. "Oh! At least you guys weren't talking about me. I'd never be a simp for someone." Sykkuno said innocently. "Sykkuno... You simp for me and Corpse," Toast laughed. "That's true Toast... but you better back off from my simp," Corpse joked, trying to act as normal as he could so no one could question his mental state. 

"O-oh. You guys can share right Corpse?" Sykkuno stuttered. Sykkuno got embarrassed really easy and Corpse loved it. "No Sykkuno... I don't think I can," Corpse said, blatantly flirting with the older boy. "Well that may be an issue Corpse," Toast said joking back. It was a ship among the community, Toast and Sykkuno, so they often fed into it. Toast didn't actually like Sykkuno, but it was fun to mess with him. "Oh Jesus! They're fighting over me!" Sykkuno said, sounding slightly muffled. Corpse knew this was because he was covering his smile with his hand. He found that so cute, but he wished he wouldn't do that. He wanted to see him smiling but he wouldn't uncover his mouth, he seemed to be very insecure. 

They went onto playing the game. Corpse had his chat running and was trying to read it, but it seemed to just go really fast. He read all the super chats but that didn't really help him see what was going on with everyone else. He ended up dying first, at the hands of Toast, so he was going around the game as a ghost just listening to everyone talk. He loved playing proximity because he was able to interact with everyone more and it wasn't such a serious setting. He suddenly heard Sykkuno saying "Oh Jesus!" and he assumed he'd been killed. He saw toast running by and found Sykkuno just standing by his body. "Oh! Hi Corpse," He said sounding excited to see him. "Hi, Sykkuno..." Corpse said nervously, "How are you?" he asked to try to sound less painfully nervous. "I'm great now that I'm talking to my good pal Corpse!" Sykkuno said enthusiastically. 

Corpse couldn't see his face, but he just knew Sykkuno did that proud little nod and smile he did every time he said something like that. He loved watching Sykkuno's streams just because he could watch him do all of these small things a normal person probably wouldn't notice. Before he could respond Rae found his body. "Who killed Sykkuno!?" She shrieked causing everyone to laugh. Corpe wasn't paying attention at all, he was getting lost in his own thoughts again. Fuck he was in too deep with this. What happened to being straight? Was he just making all of this up in his head because he was lonely? He could feel his heart pounding. He knew it was only this bad today because he kept thinking about the other boy but he couldn't help it. He got no sleep last night and his head was all over the place.

He didn't want to feel this way about his friend and tried everything to stop it but it felt like the more he tried the worse it got. He kept playing the game with all his friends until everyone eventually got off. Playing was a good distraction from his own thoughts and he was glad he got to spend time with all of his friends. Corpse shut off his stream and checked his phone. A notification from discord suddenly popped up so he clicked on it. 

Valkyrae: Hey corpse!

Corpse: Oh, hello.

Valkyrae: I just wanted to make sure you were alright! You seemed a little distracted today.

Corpse: Well, thank you for checking up on me. I'm okay. Just had a bad sleep :)

Corpse shut his phone down and walked into his bedroom. It was definitely a scream into his pillow kind of night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkunos side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I posted the first chapter at literally 1 am and this already has 700+ hits.. thanks guys lmao

Sykkuno laid in bed feeling a bit restless. He hated to admit it but for some reason, he was feeling particularly down lately. There was no reason to, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He felt like there was something in his head he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. Figuring that out was easy, figuring out what was bothering him was the hard part. Nothing seemed like it was wrong, things actually seemed great lately. He'd been making a lot of friends lately and he enjoyed them all, especially Corpse. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else because he didn't want anyone to feel bad but he grew very fond of Corpse. There was something about him that just drew Sykkuno to him. Maybe it was his deep voice? No, that couldn't be. There was no way he was actually attracted to Corpse, right? Aha, silly Sykkuno. He was straight right? So he didn't have to worry about it.

He lay there, staring at his phone. He knew he wouldn't get any notifications or texts but for some reason, he felt like he might. It was 3 am, who could possibly message him at this time anyway. Sykkuno rolled his eyes at himself. Why was he always so stupid? No one would want to talk to him right now. Sykkuno had a tendency to beat himself up over small stupid things. Rae often picked on him for it because she just wanted to see her friend happy. Toast would lecture him and his good friend Ludwig would always have his back. Once Sykkuno ended up crying on a stream and afterward, Ludwig checked on him which made him smile. But none of this ever stopped him from suffering from having bad thoughts about himself. 

This left Sykkuno stuck in his own head again. He tried to talk to a therapist before about it but none of it ever seemed to help. He just thought he may be stuck like this forever. He was happy all the time, but for some reason, at night it seemed to hit him really hard. Sometimes it would get him in the day too and he would spend the rest of the day locked inside of his room staring at nothing. Sometimes Toast, Rae, or Poki would come in to check on him. They all knew how stressful life could get. Toast sometimes could be harsh about it, he once said to leave Sykkuno alone because he was an adult and could handle it himself. Sykkuno would never tell him but that hurt him to hear. Not everyone has the ability to do things on their own. Sykkuno hated doing things on his own. Maybe that's why Corpse comforted him so much. He always treated Sykkuno like he was an equal, never a lesser. This made him feel better because Corpse understood depression, and he never treated Sykkuno like he needed to just deal with it himself.

Sykkuno felt a blush rising on his face. He immediately shook it off, this shouldn't make him blush. Corpse was his friend. His straight friend ar that. Sykkuno had always questioned his sexuality because of his past experiences with women but he never told anyone. He couldn't stand the thought of any of his friends possibly hating him because he may or may not like men. He was definitely sticking with not liking men, he just got embarrassed easily. Yeah, that was it. He was blushing because he was shy and it was embarrassing. He was straight and Corpse was just his good pal with a very... attractive voice. It's not weird to admit when a guy is an attractive person right? That's what Corpse always said? He sighed and laid back. 

He grabbed his phone that at some point he apparently put down and unlocked it. It opened to discord where he saw Corpse was still online. This wasn't weird to see, Corpse had sleeping issues and was always awake. Right when Sykkuno was about to close the app he got a DM from Corpse. 

Corpse: Hello, Sykkuno.

Sykkuno immediately blushed again. Why was he messaging him at this time. He glanced at the time and it was almost 4 am now.

Sykkuno: Oh, uh hello Corpse!

Corpse: What's a guy like you doing up this late? It's not good for you.

Sykkuno rolled his eyes. That was bold of him to say, he never slept either.

Sykkuno: I was just having some trouble falling asleep :) Lots of things to think about at this time

Corpse: Oh, I bet Sykkuno. I know all about that.

He found it odd that even though Corpses' messages he could still hear his voice. Was that even normal?

Sykkuno: Oh, are you okay Corpse! Are you thinking about anything?

Corpse: You ;)

This made another blush run across his face. For some reason Corpse really had an effect on him. He quickly learned from being friends with Corpse that he really liked to flirt, this wasn't helping with Sykkuno's little issue. 

Sykkuno: O-Oh! Good things I hope! :)

Corpse: Always good things about you. I was just thinking about how glad I am that we became friends :)

Sykkuno smiled. He was glad to be Corpse's friend too, even though he kept thinking about how he looked, and how nice it would be to kiss the younger man. "Wait where did that come from?" He thought to himself. He really needed to go to bed, he was becoming delusional. 

Sykkuno: I'm glad we're friends too, Corpse! I'm probably going to get some sleep soon. But I'm looking forward to playing among us again together soon!

Corpse: Okay, Goodnight Sykkuno. Sweet dreams :) And I'm looking forward to it too :) I get to simp for you more

Sykkuno: Please do :) Goodnight Corpse!

Why did he say that?! Sykkuno turned his phone off and rolled into his pillow shoving his face into it, hoping to drown out the blush that was growing stronger. He needed to get over this soon, or Corpse was going to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno is also a simp for Corpse, and I live by that


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse sends something a little shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall :)) hope you've been enjoying the story

Corpse was pacing back and forth, he was nervous as fuck. He decided on a whim he was going to send Sykkuno a selfie, maybe it was a bad idea but he already committed. He had a picture taken and he'd already messages Sykkuno saying hey to get his attention so there was really no going back now. He had no idea what caused this compulsive idea but it happened. Corpse sat at his desk waiting for a discord notification from Sykkuno which was super fucking scary to him. He should have changed his mind before messaging him but it was literally too late. He needed to stop freaking out and start streaming already, his friends were waiting for him.

Sykkuno was streaming already when he got the message. He really wanted to reply, but he was in the middle of a game. He hated to keep Corpse waiting but if he replied midstream someone would probably notice. Sykkuno must have been thinking about this really hard because the next thing he knew there was the emergency meeting screen up. He sat quietly during this because he was basically AFK. There was no information that he had so there was really no point in talking. "That's kinda sus," Rae said when he was asked by Toast about him being quiet. Corpse felt himself blush, wondering if he was the reason Sykkuno was so distracted, but he was probably being too hopeful.

Corpse was freaking out. He didn't know how to calm himself down and needed to, fast. Maybe he should just delete the message and pretend he never sent it. No, he couldn't do that. Letting Sykkuno down is the last thing he'd ever fucking want. Corpse wanted to protect him, and make him feel happy. There would be absolutely nothing that could get in the way of Corpse making that boy smile. He wanted to prove to him how much he meant to him, that's why he had to send the selfie. Corpse was terrible at expressing his feelings and this would definitely prove to Sykkuno that he cared about him deeply, he just hoped it wouldn't make him think he had actual feelings for him too. Corpse was still trying to figure that part out too. He went back and forth with himself about it. The night before it was hitting very hard.

~

Corpse was wide awake. It was currently 6 in the morning, making it 40 hours since he last slept. He told himself he would sleep tonight but the moment his head hit his pillow he started to freak out. Was he really gay? He'd been with women before and he liked it... right? And he has two songs, one about catgirls and one about e girls. There was no way he was gay. Was it just a Sykkuno thing? Was he really just into Sykkuno? Corpse had many gay friends who told him about how hard finding out your sexuality could be but he didn't think it would be this hard. Did he ever have a crush on any other guy? He was trying his hardest to think about it but he was so tired it was like his brain was fried. Dave maybe? He always thought dave was cute but he never felt like he had a crush on him.

He never had a problem admitting when a man was attractive, maybe he was just mistaking attractiveness for a crush sometimes? No, he just didn't believe in toxic masculinity. So why was it different with Sykkuno? Why did he feel such a strong need to protect him and, fuck why did he want to kiss him so badly? This was so fucking annoying. There was no reason to feel that way about your new friend so why was Corpse feeling it? He wanted to cry in frustration. Why was this so difficult>

~

Everyone had finally gotten off of Among us after a few hours. It was hard to play proximity for Corpse when he felt like he might accidentally reveal something. At one point Sykkuno had brought up the message Corpse had sent and Corpse tried to convince him he could just ignore it. "O-oh, that silly old message? You don't need to reply to that Sykkuno." "But Corpse! Of course, I do! I don't want to leave my good pal hanging like that!" Sykkuno said excitedly. Well, there was no way Corpse could get out of this one.

After closing his stream Corpse ran to the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach because he was so fucking nervous but he managed to not throw up. After slowly drinking a glass of water Corpse made his way back to his bedroom. He knew Sykkuno had probably already responded and he was preparing himself for the worst-case scenario. He took a deep breath before opening the door and making his way to his bed where he had left his phone to charge. His hands were shaking as he picked it up. 

Sykkuno: Hey Corpse! Did you really need something? :D

He was shaking so fucking hard he wasn't sure he could even tap on the picture correctly.

Corpse: Uh yeah. I wanted to show you something

Sykkuno: Oh? Really? What is it!

Sykkuno seemed so excited he couldn't back out now. He would hate to be the reason he was upset or felt let down. Corpse took a few deep breaths in and out before closing his eyes, tapping on the picture, and sending it. No turning back now.

Corpse: image.jpg

Sykkuno dropped his phone at the sight of the man on his screen. Did he really send him a selfie? Was it an accident? "Oh, Jesus!" Sykkuno exclaimed as his phone fell to the floor. He quickly picked it up, making sure he didn't break it. With shaking hands he held the phone closer to his face to get a better look. Corpse had dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes that, actually almost looked red now that he looked closer. So the fanart wasn't too far off huh? His jawline was... perfect. He felt like he was looking at a god. Maybe he was exaggerating it a bit but Corpse was dare he say it, hot. His skin looked smooth, Sykkuno was tempted to ask him what his skincare routine was. 

Sykkuno noticed he was blushing. This really didn't help his crush on Corpse. Every day he felt more and more attracted to Corpse in every sense of the word and he was scared he might mess something up, especially now that he sent him... a selfie?

Sykkuno: Did... Did you mean to send me that?

Corpse: Yeah, I did. I wanted to bring you up a level in friendship :)

Corpse was lying, of course, he just wanted to show that he cared for him and didn't know how else really to do it. He secretly wanted it to be an indirect way to reveal his feelings for him without making it obvious because keeping all of this shit to himself was going to make him explode. He was scared about what Sykkuno had to say about him, what if he found him ugly? Or sees him how he sees himself? Did he just fuck u-

Sykkuno: You really are gorgeous, Corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe this was just cute to me :)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys support is fueling the happy juice in my brain
> 
> also for the sake of the story sykkuno still lives in the otv house

Sykkuno sat just staring at his phone. Ever since Corpse sent a picture of himself Sykkuno had been severely looking at it every now and then. He knew it was risky because if anyone else saw it they'd probably guess it's Corpse. He didn't want to accidentally expose his friend but Corpse was... really attractive. He knew he shouldn't be saying things like that about his friend but it was so true. He was so shocked that Corpse had actually sent him a picture of his face. He knew he didn't show people often. Just the other day they were playing among us with Lil Nas X when he mentioned seeing Corpse's face Sykkuno stayed quiet. He didn't want to break his trust by revealing he had seen his face too.

He decided to check Twitter just to see what he'd been tagged in. He regrets his decision almost instantly. For the past few months, people had been shipping him and Corpse. He didn't mind that part, he was just embarrassed once he saw a thread of people trying to "expose him" for his feelings for Corpse by claiming they were a psychologist and could read his body language. He got very nervous. Could they really tell? Was he being that obvious? No... they were just making it up. That's what stans do. He tried calming himself down but couldn't. His life would definitely be over if anyone found out.

Sykkuno walked out of his room to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would make him feel better. He was walking down the hall when he ran into someone. "Jesus Sykkuno! Watch where you're going!" He heard Toast say. Sykkuno felt his whole face go red. "Oh, Jesus! I-I'm sorry Toast!" Sykkuno said quickly while covering his face out of embarrassment. Toast began laughing at the sight because honestly, it WAS a little funny. Toast walked with Sykkuno to the kitchen. "Are you doing anything right now, Sykkuno?" Toast asked. Sykkuno shrugged. "Not in particular, why?" Toast raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Alone," Toast said grabbing a water bottle for him and one for Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno gulped. What could he possibly want to talk about? He was scared now. They made their way to Sykkuno's room. "So, Corpse huh?" Toast said out of nowhere. Sykkuno, who had just gotten a drink of water almost choked. "W-What about him?" He said nervously. Toast had an evil grin. "I knew it! I knew if I mentioned him like that you'd react weird." Toast said smugly. "W-what?! N-No! He's just uh a really cool guy, ya know? I don't have any feelings for him, you know that right, Toast?" Sykkuno said quickly. "Oh, but Sykkuno... I never said you had feelings for him," Toast said looking at him. He froze.

Toast never did say that he had feelings. He only mentioned his name. "I..." Sykkuno tried to start speaking but all that happened was his eyes filling with tears. How did he figure it out? Was he really that obvious. The fans must know already then. If Toast could tell then everyone must be able to. He could feel himself hyperventilating. What if Corpse finds out? What if he hates him? "Hey! Earth to Sykkuno! Calm down!" Toast said trying to get his attention. "But... if you know then everyone must k-know! I'm so bad at hiding things!" Sykkuno squeaked out. "Stop that! Sykkuno how long have we been best friends? Do you think I wouldn't notice? No one else notices but me! You'll be okay," Toast said lightly, trying to calm him down.

Sykkuno stopped. He hadn't thought about that. He and Toast have been best friends since he moved into the OTV house. He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and tried to collect himself. They talked for a while longer about the whole thing. "How long have you known?" Toast asked. Sykkuno tried to think. There wasn't really a particular time he started liking him, but it was only recently he figured it out. "I-I'm not sure? I've always been kinda interested in him since w-we met, he's a good guy," Sykkuno said sort of smiling. "Would you ever tell him?" Toast said nudging Sykkuno with his elbow. "N-No way! He's straight! I don't want to make my good friend Corpse uncomfortable ya know?" Sykkuno said, turning bright red. "Right... Straight." That was all Toast said when walking out of the room with a mischievous smile. 

DisguisedToast: So, What's your take on Sykkuno?

Corpse is typing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wing man toast will help this story progress >:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas special (and by that i mean im udating on christmas also its mentioned
> 
> bc i basically spent it alone and im bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall :))

Even though Sykkuno lived with a bunch of roommates, he wasn't part of OTV. They were all spending time to record something for the channel then a lot of them had something to do with their family, which left Sykkuno by himself. He wouldn't admit but this left him feeling particularly lonely. He was going to see his family this year but just his luck, something came up and his parents weren't around for the next month. No one likes being alone on holidays, well maybe some people do, but Sykkuno isn't one of them. He sat at his desk waiting for anything to happen, but nothing really was. All he could focus on anyway was all the people in the house having fun while he wasn't. 

He thought about starting up a stream but since it was a Holiday no one would probably join. Sykkuno sighed. There really was nothing to do, huh. He opened up discord hoping to find something of interest but nothing really came up, most people were offline at the moment, but there was one person online, Corpse. Out of curiosity, he clicked on his name to see what song he was listening to on Spotify. "The Killers - Mr Brightside." He clicked it because he was bored, definitely not because he wanted to listen to something Corpse did to relate to him. 

Funny enough quicker than he could even process the song Corpse messaged him.

Corpse: Hello, Sykkuno. Merry Christmas!

Sykkuno: Oh! Merry Christmas Corpse!

Corpse: It looks like we're both listening to the same song :)

Sykkuno blushed. Oh Jesus! He forgot he had his Spotify linked to his account. 

Sykkuno: Oh.. yeah that's crazy! 

Corpse: I didn't take you as a killers fan, Sykkuno.

Corpse knew he wasn't and was secretly hoping he'd just seen Corpse listening and decided to check it out. That probably wasn't the case but he still wanted it. For the past week, he'd been eternally freaking out. And it all started with Toast. He fucked up and revealed his feelings for Sykkuno. He didn't expect to spend the Holiday he never even celebrated panicking. He already planned on gifting Sykkuno something, privately of course. He already was giving all his new friends his merch for Christmas because a lot of them didn't get it, but he wanted Sykkuno's to be special and that is how he accidentally exposed himself to Toast a few days prior. 

~

DisguisedToast: So, what's your take on Sykkuno?

Corpse: He's a beautiful man, why?

Corpse was joking when he sent that, not that he didn't think that he was, he just thought Toast was messing with him too. 

DisguisedToast: Oh, perfect. So what are you getting him for Christmas, Corpse?

Corpse: My merch.

That was a weird question from Toast. Why did he want to know? For some reason, this rose Corpses anxiety to the max. He already had a hard time when people messaged him NORMAL questions. Did he think something was going on between them?

DisguisedToast: That's it? I know that can't be all. You may get away with it for anyone else but not me.

He was right. Toast for some reason had a very good read on him. There was no way he was getting out of this conversation without being honest.

Corpse: Okay, okay. I wasn't lying, I AM getting him my merch, but I'm going to um... hand deliver it. I want to sign it and give it to him. In-person.

Toast's jaw dropped. Was Corpse serious? There's no way he's really going to do that, had he even seen his face yet? He fucking knew Sykkuno liked Corpse but he couldn't get a solid read on how Corpse was to Sykkuno. But this definitely confirmed his suspicions. 

Toast: So you do like him? I knew it! 10 points for Toast!

Corpse: No comment. Also, give me your address. 

~

Corpse didn't know WHEN he was going to surprise Sykkuno but the idea of doing it on his own was making him sick. Just talking to Sykkuno about music was driving him crazy. It was a simple conversation but the fact that Toast knows something he shouldn't and lives in the same house as him was fucking with his head. He didn't want Sykkuno to be uncomfortable with him, even if he didn't end up with him he couldn't cope with losing him as a friend. He was one of the best people he'd ever met and he hoped he didn't fuck anything up.

Corpse never really caught feelings for anyone, nor did he ever show someone his face, but for Sykkuno it was different. He grew immediately attatched to him and honestly, he really did unironically bring him a lot of seratonin. His voice and just overall cheery personality made him happier than anyone ever had.

DisguisedToast: So, when are you going to bring your gift to him. I want to be able to get the OTV house out for the day.

Fuck, Toast really was his wingman. 

Corpse: Does Sunday work?

DisguisedToast: I'll make it work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse goes to the OTV house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo we getting closerrrrr.
> 
> hopefully next chapter will be a long one ;)

Corpse had a really bad tendency to pace back and forth when he was nervous, while this doesn't sound that bad with all his illnesses it fucked with him sometimes. Toast had just given him confirmation that he got everyone to leave the OTV house, and didn't tell Sykkuno. Corpse was freaking the fuck out. He couldn't chicken out of this. He told Toast he'd be there, and Toast went out of his way to get them all out of the house AND for the entire day. He even mentioned possibly staying the night somewhere to make sure they didn't get interrupted.

Corpse didn't know exactly what Toast was insinuating but he... he didn't mind the idea of something happening. He had to leave his house in about 10 minutes to get there by the time Toast would call Sykkuno to let him know someone was outside and he needed to check it out. Toast and Corpse had been perfecting this plan. Corpse is to text Toast once he gets to the OTV house, Toast will then call Sykkuno and let him know that someone was outside and he needed to open the door. He planned to make an excuse and say that he checked the security cameras. He knew Sykkuno would come out of his room and to the door, because he knew Sykkuno would be confused that Toast was calling instead of opening the door.

Corpse was fucking freaking out. He didn't think he could do this. He stood staring at the gift and his car keys questioning why he was really going through with this. Maybe he just wanted to be closer to him. Sometimes all he could think about was kissing Sykkuno. Yeah, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of his best friend who's STRAIGHT like that but he couldn't help it. Corpse didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with Sykkuno at this point. He knew it was maybe too soon to say that but it was definitely fucking true. Sykkuno was all he could think about sometimes. He couldn't get him out of his fucking head. That's why he... he needed to see him in person just once.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his stuff off his counter. He wasn't sure if he should bring his mask or not. After debating for a few minutes he grabbed it and put it on. Just for the car ride. Corpse couldn't help it. He really didn't wanna be noticed. After getting in his car he set up the GPS. No fucking going back now.

~

Despite it being 1 in the afternoon Sykkuno was still asleep. He stayed up all night playing games when he should have went to bed. When he woke up at 1:40 it was oddly quiet. He could usually hear all his roommates but... it seemed like no one was even home. Right when he sat up his phone began to ring. 

"Toast?"

~

Corpse felt like he was going to have a fucking stroke. He was sitting outside the OTV house about to text Toast. He felt like throwing up. He knew Sykkuno wouldn't react negatively; he just hasn't seen someone face to face in a few... months. He suffered from agoraphobia which really fucking sucked. He got his phone and finally texted Toast. He couldn't just sit in his car parked outside forever.

Corpse: I'm at the house. 

DisguisedToast: Perfect. I'll call him now.

Corpse rushed to get all his stuff out of the car and made his way to the front door. This is it. He's really outside the OTV house, and Sykkuno is really about to open this door. His heart rate started speeding up. Corpse was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He was wasn't just scared though, he was also fucking excited to finally see Sykkuno in person. Believe it or not, falling in love with someone who you can only see over stream sucked. Corpse was so lost in his own thoughts he ALMOST missed the sound of footsteps coming near the front door from inside. He's fucking here.

The front door opened. Sykkuno stood there looking like a deer in headlights. Was Corpse really standing outside his front door?

"Corpse?"

"Hello, Sykkuno. I uh... have your Christmas gift. I told you I was going to hand deliver it, and I'm not a liar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno and Corpse together hangin out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year yall. i just got a new computer and keyboard so hopefully ill be able to write more nowww. enjoy

Sykkuno stood there just staring at Corpse. He had no idea how he was supposed to react to this. He couldn't believe Corpse was actually outside his house. He must have looked really stupid because the next thing he knew Corpse was trying to get his attention. "Um, Sykkuno? Not to be rude but um.. it is a bit awkward to just be standing here..." Corpse said quietly. Sykkuno blushed. Well, that was awkward. He just made himself look stupid in front of the guy he likes. "O-Oh! Right, I'm sorry! Um, do you wanna come in?" Sykkuno asked awkwardly.

"If you want me to come in sure..." Corpse responded, not sure if he'd scared him by showing up randomly. Sykkuno's face quickly lit up before stepping out of the way of the door to let Corpse in. "O-Of course I'd like you to come in! We're great pal's after all!" He said cheerfully. Corpse was glad he hadn't taken his mask off yet or Sykkuno would definitely see the growing blush on his cheeks. He walked into the house and waited for Sykkuno to close the door and lead the way. The OTV house was huge. Corpse hadn't really ever been in a house this big before, but he guessed it had to be big to fit so many roommates. 

Sykkuno led Corpse to the living room. He gave him a tour of the house and then he froze. Should he just take him back to the living room or to his... bedroom. That sounded really awkward in Sykkuno's head. He shook his head before turning back to Corpse. "So um... Toast said no one will be back for the rest of the day so we can um.. sit anywhere but uh would you rather my room or the living room...?" Sykkuno asked, covering his face with his hand. He knew that would make it obvious to Corpse that he was embarrassed but it was a habit he couldn't break. Corpse raised an eyebrow. "We could um go to your room if you don't mind..." Corpse said looking him up and down.

Corpse already had a hard time hiding his feelings for Sykkuno, but now that they were in the same house... it was becoming difficult. Especially when he did that thing to cover his smile with his hand. Just Sykkuno as a whole was adorable. That's what made it so difficult. Corpse was having a really hard time holding himself back from just grabbing the boy and kissing him. He was positive if he ever actually said anything or did anything he'd lose one of his greatest friends faster than he made the friend. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

Corpse followed Sykkuno back to his bedroom. They walked in and Corpse froze. There was... one chair in there and a bed. His eyes went wide and Sykkuno must have noticed. "Oh, um you can sit on the chair if you want... I can sit on the bed! We can uh play something or we can um talk or something, I don't uh really know what you like to do," Sykkuno was rambling. Corpse smiled and shook his head. "We can talk it's fine, Sykkuno." He said rolling the chair closer to the bed so they could talk. Sykkuno sat on the bed and tried to catch his breath from all the rambling he just did. 

After an awkward hour of small talk, Corpse cleared his throat, looking at the gift bag he had the merch he brought for Sykkuno in. "I um, have that merch I promised if you wanna... look at it or something." Corpse said shyly. He didn't usually get shy like this but something about Sykkuno possibly putting on something that he spent time designing.. made him feel nervous as fuck. What if he hated it? What if he wasted his time to come here just to have him never wear it or throw it out? There were a million situations running through his head, and none of them were good. "Fuck, what's wrong with me," Corpse thought to himself.

He looked up and Sykkuno and he looked excited. Corpse was shocked. He didn't expect that reaction. He silently lifted the bag up and handed it to Sykkuno. Sykkuno gently pulled the mask, beanie, and sweater out of the bag, admiring them as he set them on the bed next to him. Corpse decided he wanted Sykkuno to see his face while he tried on Corpse's merch so he would actually... be able to tell his emotions while watching. Maybe it was a stupid idea but he didn't care. Corpse slowly reached for his face and took the mask off. Sykkuno had already seen his face, what was the harm? He was probably going to be here a while, that is if Sykkuno didn't kick him out of the house. Sykkuno noticed but didn't say anything.

He unfolded the sweater first. he noticed a signature near the design on the side. It was Corpses. "Wait, you actually SIGNED it?" Sykkuno said while raising his hand to his mouth. He already thought he wasn't being serious about HAND DELIVERING it, but he actually signed it too? "I told you, Sykkuno. I'm not a liar," Corpse said with a soft smile. Sykkuno blushed but tried to cover it up by lifting the hoodie up and starting to put it on. Corpse had already noticed, though. Fuck, Sykkuno really had him wrapped around his finger, and didn't even know it. 

Sykkuno got the hoodie on and reached for the beanie. He didn't usually wear dark clothes like this, but he was sure he'd be wearing these a lot. The hoodie was probably one of the best he had ever put on. Sykkuno didn't really wear beanies often either but this one he would make an exception for. The mask was great material too. Sykkuno glanced over in the mirror he had in his room. he almost couldn't recognize himself in this style but... he actually liked it. He turned to look at Corpse who was staring at him in awe. Corpse hadn't expected him to look that good in his merch. Sykkuno, of course, looked good in everything, so it wasn't that shocking. "So um... what do you think Corpse!" Sykkuno said excitedly, removing the mask so he could see him better. 

He had no words. He knew that him wearing his merch would probably fuck with him but he didn't think it would be to this extent. All he could think about now was kissing him. "You... um, look... really good Sykkuno. You should be a model for my merch you look that good." Corpse said. It probably sounded like a joke, but he meant every word. He looked fucking amazing. Sykkuno began to lift his hand to his face but Corpse was faster. He grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down. "Stop hiding that beautiful smile, Sykkuno. The world needs to see that," Corpse said locking eye contact with him. He could see Sykkuno's face growing redder. "U-um, Corpse? W-what are you talking about!?" Sykkuno said, more embarrassed than he'd ever been in... probably his whole life.

Corpse shook his head. He really couldn't hold back anymore. "Sykkuno, I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?" He didn't expect Sykkuno to nod and say yes, he was a blubbering mess. His heart was racing so fast he was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack like he did when he first showed up. Corpse put one hand on Sykkuno's chin to get him to look at him. Since he asked he had been looking down. Once Sykkuno was looking at him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sykkunos.

Corpse had kissed a ton of girls, but never a guy before this, and honestly? This was better than any girl he had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter :)) more to come


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued of last part :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i dont update often i suffer from clinical depression and sometimes dont feel like it

Sykkuno was frozen for a few seconds before he snapped back to what was actually happening right now. He felt stupid because he already knew Corpse was going to kiss him, but for some reason, his brain couldn't process it. Sykkuno really hadn't kissed many people in his life, but the ones he did were all females. So this was an entirely new experience. He was so embarrassed he felt like he could melt into the floor, but at the same time, he never wanted this to end. For someone with such a punk-looking exterior, Corpse was really the most gentle person he'd ever experienced something like this with.

Corpse had his hand gently placed under Sykkuno's chin and he was kissing him softly. Sykkuno couldn't help but notice how soft Corpses lips were. His mind was running at a million miles an hour and he wasn't even sure if he was kissing him back, which would be really embarrassing because he gave Corpse permission to kiss him in the first place and it probably would look like he didn't really want it to happen. 

When the kiss broke Sykkuno immediately threw both his hands over his face. He was embarrassed that Corpse would have the opportunity to see his face that red. His heart was beating so fast. He spent months freaking out over how much he liked him and he was kissing him... in his own bedroom! Sykkuno never even imagined this could happen. Wait... Wasn't Corpse straight? Why did he want to kiss him? Was it a mistake? Was he never going to talk to him again? Sykkuno shook that thought off really fast. He would hate it if that were to happen, he shouldn't even think of that. He wanted this to happen more...

Corpse was staring at Sykkuno. He was hiding his face with both hands. He could tell he was thinking really hard about something, but his face was really fucking red. He didn't even know it was possible for someone's face to be that red. Did he make a mistake? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him, but in his defense, Sykkuno DID kiss him back. That had to have meant something, right? He said yes to kissing him and he kissed back. But, maybe he regretted it. Maybe he wanted to say no but didn't want to make him feel bad. Sykkuno wouldn't do that right? 

Even though he kept thinking all bad things about how Sykkuno would react, he couldn't help but be so fucking happy. He's been wanting to kiss Sykkuno since the moment he saw him. He was probably the cutest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. Everything about Sykkuno was fucking cute. The way he talked, the way he dressed, the way he covered his face, just everything. There was not one thing about the boy Corpse didn't find just adorable. Corpse hoped he didn't fuck anything up. He could probably live a very happy life if it meant he could kiss Sykkuno like this all the time.

Sykkuno was still hiding, Corpse had no idea what he could possibly be thinking, so he was going to get an answer whether Sykkuno did it while hiding or not, Corpse just wanted to hear him say something.

"Sykkuno? Are you um... alright?" Corpse asked quietly, starting to blush a little bit. Sykkuno froze a little in place before closing his eyes tightly and moving his hands down from his face. "O-oh? M-me? I-I'm great! I-I've never been better!" He squeaked out. It wasn't technically a lie, despite the mental crisis kissing Corpse gave him, he was happy it happened. "Right... are you sure, Sy?" Corpse asked, the nickname kinda just slipping out. When Sykkuno heard it his eyes widened. He'd never heard Corpse call him anything other than Sykkuno, and it made him feel more special than he'd like to admit. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," Sykkuno said finally making eye contact with Corpse. "S-Should I have um not done that? I didn't mean to make anything awkward..." Corpse said face growing redder than before. "W-What?! N-No! You... you um didn't make anything awkward. I-I um liked it. I... I wanted it to happen. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't ya know? I um... that would have been stupid of me right, Corpse?" Sykkuno said kind of rambling. He had a hard time staying calm during this. He wasn't mentally prepared for this today, He just wasn't aware of the crisis Corpse had been having since the moment he talked to Toast. But Sykkuno didn't know about that part either so...

"You... You liked it?" Corpse said sounding kinda... not kinda really shocked. Sykkuno nodded shyly. "I... I've been wanting that for um... a long time. Unless it awkward for me to say that! Then in that case I've only wanted it for an uh short amount of time!" Corpse couldn't help but chuckle a little. "No, It didn't make it awkward... I've wanted it for a long time too, Sykkuno. I've liked you for a while. It's a little confusing because I obviously thought I was straight but... you apparently broke my straightness? I don't know what I am, but I know that I... really like you a lot, Sy. It's okay if you don't feel the sam-" Corpse was trying to talk but Sykkuno cut him off midsentence by pressing his lips to Corpses. 

He wasn't sure where he got that random confidence from but Sykkuno couldn't help it. He didn't want Corpse to start going on with bad things about himself. He needed him to know that he liked him back, so he kissed him. "S-Sorry! I um should have done something else b-but I needed to get you to stop talking. I-I really like you t-too Corpse! I-I'm glad you told me because I was too scared to say anything but um... I really like you too."

Corpse wasn't sure what this made them, but he threw his arms around Sykkuno and just held him. "If it's okay with you... I'd like to just hold you for a while." Sykkuno smiled for once without covering it and pulled Corpse onto the mattress with him. Even if they might not be something official, he would give his life away to just be held by Corpse, so that's what he was gonna do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno has a hard time keeping secrets.

Sykkuno was doing his absolute best to not tell anyone what had happened between him and Corpse. He had been avoiding Toast for days because he KNEW he'd know something happened. Not that he was embarrassed about what happened... he was just scared of Corpse getting upset if someone else found out. Toast would tease them both until the end of the world if he found out about what happened and Sykkuno was not prepared for that. He was already scared because he and Corpse hadn't talked since it happened and Sykkuno was pretty sure he'd done something wrong. Finding a way to keep the topic was almost impossible. He'd tried to stream a few times but ended up just closing them short. He was too panicked he might release some information he wasn't supposed to.

Tonight was one of the nights he just cut stream short. After turning it all off he just sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. He hated this, he hated feeling so lost on what to do. Maybe kissing Corpse was a bad idea because now all he wanted to do was kiss him and be around him but they hadn't talked in days. He had to have messed something up. Corpse usually messaged him at least once a day. They said good morning to each other every day for weeks, but now there was radio silence from both of them. Maybe Sykkuno should message him? No, that'd be too embarrassing. He'd look desperate or something. Or maybe he was just scared that maybe it'd go further than last time if anything happened. He didn't want to admit to himself how scared he was that it was a one-time thing, or that he was even more scared that it'd become MORE. He had never been in a relationship with a man. He wasn't sure if he could do it, even though he really wanted it. He was just scared about how everyone would react. He had a hard enough time dating girls as it is, a guy is a whole new thing.

Sykkuno heard a knock on his door mid-mental crisis. "Come in!" Sykkuno shouted, lifting his head up from his hands. Toast walked into the room and gave him a questioning look. "Have you been crying, Sykkuno?" He asked closing the door behind him. Sykkuno hadn't even noticed he'd been crying until he touched his cheeks, which to no surprise, were wet with tears. He quickly wiped his face before looking back up at Toast. "Did you uh need something?" He asked looking at Toast. He shook his head. "Sykkuno, are you okay? Did that boy do something to you?! I'll kick his ass!" Toast said getting a little aggressive. "W-what do you m-mean?" Toast rolled his eyes. "I know about Corpse, don't play stupid. Ever since he came over that day you've been moping around and ending streams you didn't even look like you wanted to start. Tell me what's wrong or I'll ask him myself!" H-How did Toast know about that? He wasn't even home that day! Sykkuno just sat there looking stunned. 

"H-How do you know Corpse was here?!" Sykkuno shrieked. Toast looked like he had a huge realization before facepalming. "Corpse didn't tell you himself? Sykkuno, I knew he was coming over because WE planned it together. Do you really think it was just a coincidence no one was home the day a guy who doesn't want anyone to see him showed up? Now tell me what he did to you!" Sykkuno was blushing like an idiot. He should have known something was up. Did Corpse really plan that with Toast? Why would he do that? "H-He didn't do anything! I-I'm just being um... I don't really know! I'm just worried." Toast's face softened from the hard, worried look he had previously had on his face. "Worried about what, Sykkuno?" He stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he should talk more. 

"Come on, you can tell me anything. I just want to help you." Sykkuno sighed, he really had no choice at this point. Toast was hard to pass when it came to these things. "U-Um well... when he was here we uh... kissed. W-We both admitted to having feelings for each other t-too but we um haven't even said a word to each other since that day..." Sykkuno began tearing up. "I think he might r-regret it or s-something and I'm too scared to message him myself. I don't want him to reject me, I really l-like Corpse. I'm not sure what to do..." Sykkuno said while crying. He hadn't even noticed how much he missed Corpse until he began saying all of this out loud to Toast. "I... I um think I... miss him? A-Also I think I might be gay." Toast gave him a small smile. "Oh, Sykkuno. He'd never regret that. I know he really likes you or else you'd have never seen his face, he'd have never come to our house, and he most definitely wouldn't have kissed you. And Sykkuno? It's okay to be gay, you know that right? We all will accept you."

Toast gave Sykkuno a very needed hug. Sykkuno sank into the hug and cried into Toast's shoulder. "Sykkuno, just message him okay? I promise you it'll be okay, and if it's not I'll personally hunt him down for you." Toast said once he let go. Sykkuno nodded. Toast ruffled his hair before leaving the bedroom. Sykkuno took a deep breath and opened discord on his computer. 

Sykkuno: Um, Hello?

Corpse: Hello, Sy.

Sykkuno felt his chest tighten. He needed to go all out for this. He missed Corpse too much to let this be a simple small conversation.

Sykkuno: I missed you. We haven't talked in a while, and I missed you.

Corpse: Sy... I missed you too. I'm sorry. I thought you might have regretted what happened so I wanted to give you space.

Sykkuno: ...

Sykkuno: I didn't message you for the same reason.

Corpse: I could never regret kissing you, Sy. It was the best kiss I ever had. 

Sykkuno's heart was pounding. He needed to hear his voice... see him... anything.

Sykkuno: Can I call you?

Corpse: Please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up for the second time for an important conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned to how they accidentally expose their relationship to their beloved friends

Corpse and Sykkuno had met in person once, so Sykkuno wasn't sure why he was so nervous right now. After a very long phone call they'd decided they should probably meet in person to talk about a few things. Sykkuno felt like his heart was going to beat out of his throat. Corpse never really specified what he wanted to talk about, just that they needed to. What if he wanted to tell him that they should stop talking? He didn't want that...

Sykkuno just had to shake it off. If he kept spending all his time worrying he'd be late to meeting Corpse. Sykkuno was shocked to find they actually lived pretty close to eachother. They decided to meet at Corpse apartment this time, because he lived alone. The idea of that was probably the scariest part. Not that he minded being alone with him, the problem is he was pretty sure he was TOO into the idea of it.

Sykkuno rushed to the kitchen to grab his keys when he ran into Toast. "What's the rush, Sykkuno?" He said raising an eyebrow. Sykkuno gulped. Oh no, what was he even supposed to say?! "O-Oh! I... I have to go run s-some... errands..." He attempted to lie. Toast saw right through it, obviously. "Right... is Corpse an errand now?" He teased. Sykkuno's face went bright red. "S-Shut up!" He squeaked. Toast chuckled and walked away. Sykkuno sighed and grabbed his keys. 

~

He sat parked outside the apartment building Corpse had given him directions to. He was 5 minutes late but he was too scared to text Corpse and let him know he had made it. The idea of whatever Corpse had to say was making him feel so nervous he felt ill. He was going to keep sitting there until he heard his phone ding.

Corpse: are you sitting out there.. lol. I think I see your car..?

Sykkuno felt his heart drop. Oh, Jesus! Corpse saw him just sitting there. That was so awkward. What if Corpse thought he didn't want to see him?

Sykkuno: Oh uh yeah! I'm here, sorry! I was just getting ready. 

Corpse: Oh, okay. Just come into the lobby and I'll meet you there!

Sykkuno took a deep breath before turning off his car and stepping out. He looked around a little before going inside. Corpse lived in a really obscure complex. It was in the middle of almost nowhere and it was even kind of a gated community. He's never really been in somewhere that had a gated apartment complex, but it made sense that Corpse would live somewhere like this.

He walked into the lobby to see Corpse standing there waiting for him. Sykkuno gave him a small smile before walking over to him. Corpse put his hand out. Sykkuno was kinda confused but reached for it anyways, maybe he just wanted to shake hands? That was obviously not the case, because he didn't let go of Sykkuno's hand. Corpse was... holding his hand. He intertwined his fingers with Sykkuno's and lead him to the elevator without saying a word.

Sykkuno couldn't help but notice how odd it was holding Corpse's hand. His hands had the appearance of being rough, he had random girls everywhere simping because of them. But surprisingly enough? His hands were really soft. He was gentle while holding his hand too. He held Sykkuno's hand like he was scared of hurting him and it made Sykkuno's heart flutter. 

Sykkuno kept glancing down at their hands. If he was being honest, this was everything he'd wanted. Sykkuno had a huge weakness for cute couple-y things, like holding hands. The moment he thought about that his heart started pounding. What if Corpse didn't want a relationship? Was he just getting his hopes up? He always had a tendency to do that. 

Corpse was watching Sykkuno's move. He felt a little weird doing it, but he wanted to make sure he didn't make a mistake bringing him here... and well grabbing his hand out of nowhere and not saying a word. Sykkuno's face didn't say that he was doing anything wrong, but he seemed very conflicted. He couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. Corpse squeezed Sykkuno's hand a little when he looked like he was getting frustrated with his own thoughts. He noticed a small blush form on his cheeks.

Fuck, Sykkuno is so cute. He was debating on whether he should actually ask him to... have a relationship but there was no way Corpse was letting this opportunity slip out of his hands. The elevator doors opened and he lead Sykkuno to his apartment. Sykkuno looked around the apartment once they walked in. The apartment was very empty but what was there to the shock of no one, were all dark colors. Fitting for Corpse, was all Sykkuno thought to himself. 

"Um, welcome to my house I guess... There's not really much in here," Corpse mumbled, using his other hand that wasn't occupied by Sykkuno's to point things out around the living room. "I think it looks nice! Very um fitting for you I think," Sykkuno said nodding. Corpse chuckled and lead Sykkuno to the couch and they both sat there in silence for a few minutes. 

"So um... Sykkuno, there was something really important I wanted to talk to you about..." He said letting go of his hand. Sykkuno's breath hitched. This could be where he loses his friendship with Corpse. "O-Oh, y-yeah. Go ahead!" He said trying to not sound nervous. "Well um... I've been thinking lately and... I uh think I... want you... to be mine. As in like um my... boyfriend? I guess... I've never um done anything like this. It's okay to say no, Sy. I hope I don't make you feel pressured into anything. I just feel very happy when you're around... and you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time and um I really want to kiss you. A lot." 

Corpse was rambling in an attempt to make himself feel less awkward but it really just made it worse. Sykkuno sat there in shock. He kinda had an idea this might happen, but he thought it was just him being stupid. Did Corpse really just ask him to be his boyfriend? Was he hearing things right? He had to be, nothing in his life ever goes this smoothly. He saw Corpse stand up and put his hands on the back of his head, starting to pace back and forth. 

"Um, I'm sorry. That was probably too forward... It's okay you don't feel the same Sy, I just thou-" Sykkuno stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Corpse. "Corpse, I-I do f-feel the same, r-remember? When we um met the first time, w-we told eachother! I... I would love to be your um... boyfriend? I've um not been in many relationships so I'm not sure how this goes but... I'm willing to l-learn with you, Corpse," Sykkuno said, letting go. 

They were both a nervous wreck but that didn't stop Corpse from kissing him. Sykkuno was significantly shorter than Corpse, so he did the most logical thing he could think of. He picked Sykkuno up off the floor and placed him on the couch. Corpse placed his hand gently under Sykkuno's chin and lifted his face up. He pressed his lips to the older boys for the second time since they've known eachother. 

Corpse couldn't be happier with how his life was right now, and it wouldn't be anywhere near as good without


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night

It was midnight. Sykkuno hadn't meant to stay so late at Corpse's house, time just seemed to go really fast when he was with him. They had spent the entire night cuddling on Corpse's couch watching youtube. Corpse had stopped paying attention halfway through, he was too focused on the man he had in his arms. it'd been years since he held someone like this, it was almost a foreign idea. It'd been years since he'd been with someone. 

Sykkuno cleared his throat. "W-Well, It's kinda late... um, m-maybe I should go... I uh never told anyone where I was going," Sykkuno said with an awkward laugh. Toast knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Toast was too good of a friend to snitch on him, he obviously wasn't ready to make it public. Corpse raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sy? it's dark out there..." Corpse ran his fingers through Sykkuno's hair. It was hard to resist Corpse, especially with how he sounded. His voice made him irresistible. Sykkuno blushed at the thought, but it was true.

"i-I know but, um I don't want anyone at the house to worry about me, y-ya know?" He said trying to hide his embarrassment. Corpse rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Sykkuno's head. "I think you'll be okay Sykkuno. Unless you already regret saying yes to me and are just looking for a reason to leave..." Corpse said smiling. He knew Sykkuno was blushing even if he couldn't see his face. He could tell he was still tense, probably worried about getting questioned. 

"Does your phone have a password, Sykkuno?" Corpse asked randomly. "Um, yeah... why?" Sykkuno asked."Unlock it and give it to me, please." He wasn't sure why, but Sykkuno listened. Corpse quickly scrolled through his phone before finding the phone app. He scrolled through the contacts list until he found Toast. "Corpse what are you do-" That's when Corpse hit the call button. He waited a few seconds before Toast picked up.

"Sykkuno?" He head Toast say. "No... wrong person." There was silence for a few seconds. "...Corpse?" Toast asked. Sykkuno's face was on fire. Corpse had it on speaker, but Sykkuno didn't know that part. "Oh, Jesus Corpse! You actually called Toast?" He said frantically. Corpse started laughing. "Sykkuno! What are you doing it's like.. 12:49! You didn't tell me you weren't coming back..." Toast tried to scold Sykkuno. "Well, that's what I called you for... Sykkuno will not be coming home tonight," Corpse said smugly. 

Corpse could almost HEAR the questioning on Toast's face, he couldn't see it but the silence was strong. "Just use protection, that's all I ask," Toast said, jokingly. "Oh, Jesus! I-It's not like that!" Sykkuno shrieked. "Right... Goodnight you two." "Goodnight, Toast." Corpse said before hanging up. He looked down to see Sykkuno hiding in his hands. Corpse couldn't help but smile. "Sy... you know he was joking right?" Corpse asked, moving Sykkuno's hands away from his face. Sykkuno's face was so fucking red... it was one of the cutest things Corpse had ever witnessed.

"O-Oh, of c-course I knew! I was j-just memeing!" Sykkuno said with an awkward laugh that told Corpse, he was absolutely not. "Sykkuno, I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with." He reassured. Sykkuno nodded, trying to just calm himself down. He knew in the back of his mind that Toast was joking, but it was the idea of doing something like... that with Corpse that was killing him. Sykkuno had never really gone far with... anyone really. The idea was just embarrassing.   
After he calmed himself down he noticed how tired he was. He stayed up late almost every day but that never stopped him from feeling exhausted. He yawned and Corpse looked over at him. "Feeling a bit tired, huh?" Sykkuno nodded. He was scared to go to sleep, he was in Corpse's house, and from what he saw there was only one bedroom. The thought made him blush, again. He really needed to stop doing that, he was making a fool out of himself, in front of his... boyfriend. Jesus, would he ever get used to that?

Corpse got off the couch and started making his way to the bedroom when he noticed Sykkuno wasn't following him, just sitting on the couch looking confused. Corpse probably looked even more confused, but he realized he never said anything before he got up. "Oh, sorry. I kinda just assumed you'd follow me... U-um, you're tired right," Corpse asked, suddenly feeling nervous. "O-oh, well yeah, but you... you uh only have one bed so I just assumed I'd sleep on the couch or something..." Sykkuno said quietly. Ohhh, that made... a lot more sense. 

"I... I can't let you do that, Sy. Come here, we can um... share my bed. Unless that makes you uncomfortable, then I can sleep on the couch, um I should have thought about this earlier." Corpse was fumbling over his words. He didn't get embarrassed often but for some reason, this was really getting him. He looked up from the ground. He always looked at the floor when he was feeling embarrassed. His long curls would fall in front of his eyes, which made him feel more invisible like no one was able to see him. Sykkuno was making his way towards where he was in the hall. Corpse let go of the breath he was holding in and smiled at Sykkuno. 

They walked into Corpse's bedroom and Sykkuno just stood there. He didn't mind sleeping in jeans... but he would be really uncomfortable. "U-Um... C-Corpse? Sorry to bother you um... do you have any uh clothes I could maybeborrowtosleepin?" Sykkuno said quickly. Corpse gave him a look of confusion. "Do... you have anything I could wear to bed..." Sykkuno asked slower, but more quietly. Corpse felt a blush fall across his cheeks for once. Fuck, he didn't think of that either. "Oh, right. Yeah, hold on." Corpse went through his dresser to find something that might fit Sykkuno, while also getting his pajamas. "You can change in here, I'll go to the bathroom..." Corpse said handing the clothes over and quickly leaving the room. 

Sykkuno quickly changed into the clothes and waited for Corpse to return. He looked around the bedroom at all the posters and other things he had hanging up in his room. There were a lot of bands and anime. That made Sykkuno smile quite a bit, he was glad he had someone who also loved anime as he did. Corpse walked into the room and Sykkuno couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a tanktop and grey sweatpants. Sykkuno was pretty sure he knew what the craze girls had for that was now... Sykkuno shook his head and quickly brushed the thought off. No, bad Sykkuno. Stop thinking like that. That's also when he noticed Corpse was also staring. Sykkuno gave him a shy look. "Sorry, you just look super cute in my clothes," Corpse said casually before getting into his bed. 

Sykkuno tried to do his best to hide the embarrassment. He slowly climbed into the bed next to Corpse and he quickly noticed how cold the room was. A quick shiver went down his spine. Corpse noticed and gestured for him to get underneath the covers. Sykkuno did what he was told and Corpse immediately wrapped his arms around Sykkuno and pulled him close. "I hope this is okay with you..." Corpse said quietly, with his face in the crook of Sykkuno's neck. He was embarrassed, but he nodded. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but for some reason, this felt... right. Being in Corpse's arms was probably the safest he had ever felt.

It didn't take long for Sykkuno to begin drifting off to sleep. Corpse usually had a hard time sleeping but even he felt himself slipping into tiredness. Fuck, Sykkuno really did something to him. Before falling asleep he planted a kiss on Sykkuno's forehead. God, he was so lucky to have this man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno leaves Corpse's house

Sykkuno for the first time in years didn't wake up alone. He woke up with Corpse's arms wrapped around him. Corpse's room was freezing, but Sykkuno was warm. He opened his eyes to find Corpse, already awake. He looked... amazing somehow. Sykkuno always looked like a mess when he woke up. Sykkuno tried his best to keep his hair in one specific way, but every time he woke up it looked like he went through a tornado. Corpse looked amazing still somehow. Like he hadn't been in bed at all. 

Corpse was staring down at Sykkuno before he woke up. He was as cute sleeping as he was awake. His hair was all over the place, some sticking to his face. He looked so peaceful, Corpse didn't want to move. For the first time in his entire life, he woke up without feeling like he hadn't slept in 20 years. It only sucked because he knew after Sykkuno woke up he'd be leaving back to the OTV house. As much as Corpse hated to admit it, he hated being alone. You have no idea how lonely it gets living alone and being a faceless YouTuber that's very chronically ill. No one to talk to, can't really facetime anyone, fuck what can he even do?

It was probably selfish, but he didn't want Sykkuno to go back. He'd been going after him for months and he finally got him. Of course, he didn't want to rush this either. He could lose him faster than he got him, so for now he would have to let him go. Maybe he'd get more opportunities to hang out with Sykkuno more. Corpse hoped he would... When Sykkuno woke up they locked eyes. God, how could one person be so fucking cute?

"Goodmorning, Sy," Corpse said, slightly moving his arm off Sykkuno's waist, so he could actually move. Sykkuno couldn't help it when his heart started beating a little faster. Corpse naturally had a deep voice and that was good enough for Sykkuno, it had him wrapped around Corpse's fingers sometimes, but it was even deeper in the mornings. Sykkuno liked everything about Corpse but his voice was definitely a plus... Everyone always insisted they would be a great pair because they were both loved for their voice, apparently they all predicted the future. 

"Oh, Goodmorning Corpse! How um, was your sleep?" Sykkuno asked kind of panicking when he realized he'd been quiet for a second. Corpse smiled in response. "One of the best sleeps I've had in my life, Sykkuno," Corpse said winking. He knew that'd make Sykkuno blush, he just wanted to see it. "R-Really? Um, that's good then!" Sykkuno said innocently, pretending he had no idea he was the reason. Sykkuno did that a lot, it was a habit he grew into from streaming a lot. He had a majority young audience, so it was best for him to play dumb in a lot of situations. In this case, he was just too embarrassed to think about it.

As much as Corpse wanted to lie in bed with Sykkuno forever, he really needed to use the bathroom. Without saying a word, he kissed him on the forehead and went to the bathroom. Sykkuno laid there almost starstruck, he wasn't expecting that. Then again he wasn't sure he was expecting any of this. Not even 5 months ago he was claiming he was straight, now he was in Corpse's bed... as his boyfriend... wearing his clothes. God, he was going to have a lot to explain to Toast and Rae. They were both completely invested in Sykkuno's love life for some reason... 

Corpse stared at himself in the mirror. Holy fuck this was weird. If a few months prior you asked him where he saw himself in 2021, it definitely wouldn't have been having a viral song, a huge fanbase, and a boyfriend. Boyfriend. That was tripping him out. Sykkuno was actually his boyfriend now. As much as he wanted to have a midlife crisis in the bathroom, Sykkuno was definitely going to have to leave soon. Toast had already been blowing up his phone about it, he couldn't even imagine what Sykkuno's phone looked like right now. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. 

Sykkuno was getting off the bed and stretching. Corpse already knew Sykkuno looked cute in his clothes, but seeing it in the day was something else. Sykkuno always wore bright colors and seeing him wear all black was... it hit way different. It gave off a different energy. He could probably stare at that all day. "Um, Corpse? I'm uh sorry but OTV needs me back at the um house..." Sykkuno said quietly. He didn't want to disappoint Corpse, but Toast has apparently been calling him all morning. Corpse chuckled. "It's okay, I understand." Sykkuno let out a breath that seemed like he'd been holding back for a while. 

"I hope you don't mind if I... wear these clothes um back to my house. I- My clothes are d-dirty um if it's not okay I-I can change! It's okay," Sykkuno said sounding really frantic and embarrassed. "It's fine, Sy. You look better in those than I did anyway," Corpse said eyeing Sykkuno up and down. They both made their way to the living room so Sykkuno could gather his things before he left. "It was nice to hang around with you, Sy. I hope we can do it again..." Corpse said. It made him feel really fucking shy, he didn't know why, but it did. Sykkuno beamed. "Of course we can! We are d-dating? After all! I um also had a lot of fun," Sykkuno said. Corpse smiled, and hugged him. If Sykkuno had to leave, the least he could do is hug him. Sykkuno had a few different ideas, because he planted a quick kiss on Corpse's cheek before leaving. 

~

Sykkuno was really nervous on his way back home. He knew Toast would have several questions that were definitely going to be embarrassing. Sykkuno was a terrible liar too, so Toast was definitely going to catch on if he tried. He didn't want to hide thing's from Toast, but he didn't want to invade Corpse's privacy either. Maybe he'd get lucky and Toast wouldn't ask, but Sykkuno knew that was unlikely. That's when his phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" Sykkuno asked innocently. "SYKKUNO! WHERE ARE YOU??" He heard Toast almost shout from the other line. Sykkuno was an adult, so he knew that Toast didn't care too much about what he did, but he was also his friend and he didn't tell him where he was going... "U-um, I'm almost home..." Sykkuno said. He heard a sigh of relief from the other line. "You better be ready for talking once you get back," was all Toast said before hanging up. Oh Jesus, Sykkuno was definitely in trouble wasn't he? When he pulled into the driveway he sat there for a few minutes, he wasn't really ready for whatever Toast had in store, or the rest of the OTV house.

He got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening it, to see Toast standing there with his arms crossed


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast and Sykkuno talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones a bit shorter

Toast stood there staring at Sykkuno. When he left he joked that Sykkuno was going to see Corpse, but he didn't actually think he was. When he didn't come home for a few hours it was really fucking weird. He waited for Sykkuno to come home, but as the hours went on he just didn't. He tried to text him over and over but he didn't respond. 

Toast hated seeming like he was a protective brother in situations like this, but he couldn't help it. There was something to Sykkuno that made everyone want to protect him. Toast was definitely one of those people. He just wanted to make sure Sykkuno was safe, but he wouldn't reply.

Toast sat there for a lot of the night just waiting, until around midnight he got a call. He was expecting to hear Sykkuno's voice, so you can only imagine his shock when he heard Corpse instead. He fucking knew it. He was joking when he said he was going to see Corpse but he was fucking right. Toast didn't even know how to react, so he just made a joke about using protection and hung up.

Toast stood there waiting for Sykkuno to say something. Sykkuno didn't even know what to say, he didn't expect Toast to be waiting for him when he got home. They both stood there, literally just waiting for something to happen. Toast shook his head. "You wanna explain anything, Sykkuno?" He said motioning Sykkuno to get inside. Toast hated when there was a draft in the house and Sykkuno standing there with the door open was fucking with the temperature. 

Sykkuno walked in. He was honestly scared, he didn't want to be yelled at. Toast never really yelled at him, but he didn't want him to. He should have told Toast where he was going, but he didn't expect to stay that late. He was fully expecting Corpse to tell him he hated him and didn't like what happened between them, but it was the complete opposite. Toast had been texting him all night but he didn't know because he was too busy with Corpse.

Sykkuno wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, Toast seemed pretty upset. "U-um, do you want to talk in your room or uh mine...?" Sykkuno asked quietly. Toast shrugged and made his way to his room. Sykkuno reluctantly followed him, there really was no way out of this. Toast closed the door behind them and sat in his office chair. He sat there waiting for Sykkuno to start talking. Sykkuno gulped.

"I um... I'm sorry?" Was all Sykkuno could manage to think of. Toast gave him a blank look. "That's... that's it? You were gone all day and night and that's all you can think of?" Toast asked, almost dumbfounded. Sykkuno covered his face with his hands, he wasn't sure what he could say about the incident without Corpse maybe getting upset at him for telling Toast. "I um, I was with Corpse. Obviously uh you knew that he um called you. I didn't mean to stay that long! I jusr got really caught up a-and I didn't realize the time! I-I would have called but um I was busy," Sykkuno tried to defend himself, but he wasn't sure if it really worked too well.

"Busy with what, Sykkuno?" Toast said raising an eyebrow. He was going to get as much information out of him as he could. "O-Oh um, w-we were um..." Sykkuno went silent for a few seconds, his face getting more and more red. How was he even supposed to get around this? "Uh, t-talking?" Sykkuno eventually said. "Was it about that kiss? Last time we talked you told me you'd talk to him," Toast said smirking. Sykkuno couldn't even deny it, Toast always could see right through him. "Well, yeah I uh guess we talked about that," Sykkuno said looking away from Toast. It was getting really hard to face him talking about this.

"And what happened?" Sykkuno paused. Would Corpse be mad at him? What if Toast told him that he told him? Would he... break-up? With him? He was too new to this kind of thing. He didn't want Corpse mad at him. "I wouldn't say anything, Sykkuno," Toast said reassuringly. It almost was like he could read his mind. "U-um, we talked about it. Then uh we talked about it more... then next thing I knew we um decided to... be... boyfriends?" Sykkuno said quietly, almost hoping Toast wouldn't hear it. "Holy shit!"

~

After Toast finally milked all the information out of Sykkuno, he let Sykkuno go to his own room. Sykkuno had never been more embarrassed to talk to Toast about something. It was really hard to explain how he'd been straight months before but was now dating Corpse, but he was glad he was supportive. He knew Toast would be, but it was still kind of scary. Sykkuno laid on his bed, he felt exhausted from the interaction. Sykkuno checked his phone just to make sure nothing interesting had happened, just to see a notification from Corpse.

Corpse: Did Toast kill you? :)

Sykkuno: Haha, he might as well have. 

Corpse: Don't die yet Sy, things just started getting good :(

Sykkuno felt his heart speed up, Corpse was going to be the death of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my updates are kinda weird. I've been depressed lately. Also feel free to leave suggestions for the story in the comments!

It had been 2 weeks since Corpse asked Sykkuno to be his boyfriend. Sykkuno knew because he'd been subconsciously counting the days. For some reason he'd been having a hard time convincing himself it was real. He'd dated people in the past but none of them seemed to work for him. Sykkuno spent most of his time in relationships feeling like he was broken, because he couldn't get himself to feel like he romantically liked the girls.

He never thought he might be gay because it never crossed his mind. He never felt like he ever liked someone to begin with, but he just assumed it was girls he was interested in. Sykkuno was really taken back the last few months when he started figuring out he was gay. It honestly made a lot more sense to him than being straight. If Sykkuno hadn't met Corpse, he had no idea how long it'd have taken to figure it out. He liked everything about Corpse, he liked being near him too.

The only thing that was bothering Sykkuno, was the fact he hadn't told anyone other than Toast and Corpse, obviously. Oh, Jesus! What if they got mad at him for hiding it from them? He knew Rae would likely freak out. All his other friends he was sure they'd support him... but he was still scared. He actually had talked to Karl about sexuality before. It had come up randomly but Karl was open about it. He told Sykkuno he was somewhere on the asexual spectrum, and that made Sykkuno question himself a little but he brushed it off.

Sykkuno sighed, the thought of coming out to his friends stressed him out. He had to stream tomorrow, he was going to play among us with Ludwig, Corpse, Rae, Toast, Karl, 5up, Jack, Leslie, and Poki, and stressing out always ruined his streams for him. The last time he streamed when he was overly stressed he had to end stream earlier and ended up just crying. Ludwig had apparently noticed his sudden disappearance and he ended up talking with him on call after stream. Sykkuno hated thinking about these things. 

Sykkuno heart his phone start ringing. He quickly got up and ran to his phone to answer it. "Hello?" "Wuddup, baby?" He heart Corpse say from the other line. The way he said baby really did something to him. "O-Oh! Hi Corpse! I um wasn't expecting a c-call today!" Sykkuno said, excited to hear Corpse talk to him. "Oh, is it a bad time?" Corpse asked. Fuck, he didn't even think about if Sykkuno was busy. He planned on surprising him at the OTV house. He already got permission from Toast to come to the house through the backyard, but if Sykkuno was busy that was definitely going to fuck stuff up. "Huh? No! Of course not. I wasn't doing anything," Sykkuno said quickly. He'd hate for Corpse to just hang up.

"Oh, okay. Good. Will you be doing anything today?" Thank god he didn't call at a bad time. Just picking up the phone and dialing Sykkuno's number almost killed him, he'd have died if he was busy. Corpse had a really hard time doing social things. He always felt like he'd be interrupting someone, or that he was annoying. It was awful. "Um, no. I don't think so? Did you need me for something?" Sykkuno asked, confused. "Oh, no. I was just wondering. I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll facetime you later?" Corpse really just needed an excuse to get off the phone, so he could make his way to the OTV house. He was already in town anyway. "Of course, I always would like to see you and talk to you!" Sykkuno said enthusiastically. 

Sykkuno didn't lie, he always looked forward to Corpse's calls. He really enjoyed listening to his voice. It was comforting and nice to listen to. He just wished they weren't both so busy, he really wanted to see him in person more. Sykkuno wasn't entirely sure how relationships worked, but he couldn't help but feel lonely when they were apart and he hasn't seen him since they got together. He wasn't sure if that was normal in a relationship. Hopefully he'd learn more. Corpse seemed pretty good at this.

~

Sykkuno had just gotten out of the shower and dressed. He went into his room for 5 minutes before he heard his bedroom door open and close very quickly. Sykkuno turned around faster than he probably had, no one in the OTV house came into rooms like that. Standing by the door was Corpse. "Corpse?! W-wha-" Sykkuno was shocked. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to say to this. He wasn't expecting this of all things. He heard Corpse chuckling. "C-Corpse? What's so f-funny?!" He asked, embarrassed. Sykkuno put his hand over his face and tried to avoid eye contact. "I... I wasn't expecting that reaction, is all." Corpse said making his way over.

Corpse reached his arms out, he really wanted to hug Sykkuno. Sykkuno quickly walked over to Corpse and wrapped his arms around him. Corpse smiled and held him. "I missed you, Sy." Corpse said quietly. Sykkuno couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I-I missed you too..." He said basically whispering. He was glad Corpse was here. He was shocked that he was, but he was really glad to see him. "Sy, would you like to... maybe go on a date... with me?" Corpse asked. They'd never been on a first date, and Corpse really needed a reason to be with Sykkuno longer. "Wait, r-really? I... I'd love to!" Sykkuno giggled. "Perfect, I was scared you'd reject me, even though we're already dating," Corpse said, kind of sarcastically. "I mean, I could still..." Sykkuno joked back.

"You wouldn't dare, Sykkuno." They both were quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse and Sykkuno's date

Getting inside the OTV house without anyone noticing was easy, Toast had unlocked the back door for him, but it was turning out that getting out of the OTV house was much harder. They hadn't expected it to be difficult, but right when they were going to leave they heard footsteps outside Sykkuno's room. It's not like Corpse was embarrassed to be with Sykkuno, but he didn't want to be caught yet. They didn't all know what he looked like yet, so if someone walked in the room it would be hard to lie about who he was. Sykkuno wasn't really ready to reveal their whole relationship to the entire OTV house yet, he hadn't even told Rae. If they wanted to make it out of the room without being caught they needed to make it quick. They waited for the footsteps to stop and to be extra safe, Sykkuno stepped out of his room just to make sure no one was really there. 

Sykkuno stepped out of the room quickly just to check if someone were there. He didn't see anyone, so he motioned for Corpse to follow him. For the first time in his life, Sykkuno hated living upstairs. He didn't know if anyone was downstairs, and he would have to go through the kitchen to get out the backdoor like Corpse did. He took a deep breath and turned to Corpse. "Do you think you can run?" He whispered. Corpse shrugged, "Guess we'll have to see?" He said, uncertainly. Sykkuno nodded and turned back around. Before he could even start sprinting down the hall, someone's door opened. "Oh, Jesus! Run!" He yelped, taking off down the hall and stairs, Corpse closely following behind him. "Sykkuno?" He heard Lily say. Corpse and Sykkuno ran into the kitchen and out the back door. Sykkuno wasn't sure where Corpse had parked, but Corpse must have caught on because he grabbed Sykkuno by the wrist and pulled him towards a black car parked a little bit away from the house.  
Once they got into the car and caught their breath, Sykkuno started laughing hysterically. As scary as that was, it was kind of fun. Neither of them had expected to have to escape the house running. Sykkuno covered his mouth with his hand and attempted to stop laughing. Corpse was shocked that he was laughing, that shit was scary. Corpse wasn't going to laugh, but looking at his boyfriend laughing so hard, he couldn't help it. He started laughing along with Sykkuno until they were both almost in tears. "J-Jesus, I-I didn't expect to be c-caught!" Sykkuno said almost wheezing. "What a way to start a date," Corpse said. Corpse in any other circumstance where he was almost exposed by someone, would have been scared shitless, but for some reason, it was... fun when it was with Sy. Anytime he'd almost been recognized by someone in public he almost went straight into a panic attack, he couldn't breathe, he felt like crying, his head started spinning, but when it happened with Sykkuno? He was laughing, he felt happy, he was glad it happened. Sykkuno was really changing him for the better, he was really growing to fucking love this boy.

~

Corpse had already set something up for them, that's why he was in town, but it was a surprise, a surprise that was becoming really hard to keep with Sykkuno asking over and over. He almost felt guilty for not telling him, but he couldn't spoil this. Corpse was really glad he took off on youtube because he could actually afford to do this. Originally, he was just going to take Sykkuno out to some secluded area, but that sounded cliche, and also kind of like he planned to kill him, so instead he rented out an entire botanical garden. Sykkuno always seemed to love plants, so this seemed like a good idea. It would just be them for a few hours, and there was a lot to see there. He was scared Sykkuno might hate it. Corpse had never really been a romantic type, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Ever since he started dating anyone he always managed to fuck something up because no matter who he dated everything didn't seem right to him. It turns out, it's really hard to please someone when you can't even feel anything for them. Sykkuno was different though, he would hate to do something that Sykkuno thought was boring or stupid. Everything he did he was scared that Sykkuno would think he was weird, and change his mind about dating him. 

He tried to push those thoughts away the entire drive. Once they got there, Corpse told Sykkuno to close his eyes. Sykkuno was confused, he was really bad with surprises and he was too impatient, but since it was Corpse, he was trying to be patient and wait until they got there. He had no idea where Corpse was taking him, or what they would be doing. Sykkuno had never really been on a real date before. He was embarrassed to admit it, but Corpse was going to be his first official date. Everyone he'd ever been with never really lasted long, so it always cut dates out of the picture. Sykkuno had a tendency to break up with them before they ever got really far. He sucked at relationships, and could never find someone he felt like it was worth it to try with. he was glad he found Corpse. Corpse was really changing his perspective on affection, relationships, and life in general. he was used to being lonely but Corpse wouldn't let that happen anymore. No matter how busy he was on any day he always found time to talk to Sykkuno. That was always his favorite part of the day, talking to Corpse. Corpse lead him inside a building, and he immediately was overwhelmed by the sent of.. flowers, and other pants. 

"You... can open your eyes now..." Corpse said letting go of Sykkuno's hand, that he had been holding to lead him into the building. Sykkuno opened his eyes and looked around. It was beautiful. How did Corpse even know he liked plants? There were tons of flowers and other plants. Sykkuno turned and looked at Corpse. Corpse could see a shine in Sykkuno's eyes, he didn't even have to ask if he liked it. He could tell by the look in his eyes he was ecstatic. "H-how did you know I liked plants, Corpse?" He asked, sounding shocked. "Kinda just guessed," Corpse said with a smirk. Sykkuno suddenly hugged him. "I take it you like it then?" Corpse kind of laughed, hugging him back. "Of course I do, I'm with you!" Sykkuno smiled. God, that boy is fucking cute, Corpse couldn't help but think to himself. Date's for Corpse always started and ended awkwardly, but it hadn't even been five minutes, and his date with Sykkuno was 100 times better. They spent the entire hour Corpse had reserved checking out all the different plants. Corpse had no idea someone could hold so many plant facts until he brought Sykkuno here.   
~

Corpse took Sykkuno out for sushi before he dropped him off at home. They ate in his car and just spent the time talking. Corpse had never felt like he clicked with someone this well before. Everything about Sykkuno made him feel safe and comfortable. He didn't think he would ever judge him for something he liked, and they actually had a ton in common. Every worry that Corpse ever had about himself disappeared when he was with Sykkuno. he hoped he could spend more time with him because this was the happiest he had ever been. They never expressed these things to each other, but Sykkuno felt the same. Corpse was definitely the best friend he had ever made. Corpse definitely stole his heart, and he wasn't mad about it.

Corpse stopped in front of the OTV house. They both sat there for a few minutes before Sykkuno started to collect his things to get out of the car. "Hey, Sy?" Corpse said as Sykkuno began opening the car door. He quickly turned to look at his boyfriend. Corpse planted a quick, gentle kiss on Sykkuno's lips, and smirked when he noticed the red color spread across his cheeks. "I had fun today, thank you for letting me take you out," Corpse said smiling. Sykkuno smiled, for once not covering it with his hands. "I had fun too, and no, thank YOU for taking me out," Sykkuno said before returning this kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I am so so sorry for the lack of updates. I got SUPER sick and was bed ridden for almost 2 weeks, I am feeling much better and will get back to regularly updating!

Corpse knew he'd probably made a mistake when he joined the discord call and asked Sykkuno if he was busy on the 14th. It was an impulsive idea. Those really fucked him over a lot. He knew he'd have to face Rae because she had already messaged him on discord. She wanted to talk after she got off stream. Corpse was already thinking of ways to get out of this, but there was nothing. Fuck. What if Sykkuno got mad at him? Everyone was laughing, they must have thought it was a joke because why would he say something like that if he was serious, but Rae didn't buy that.

Toast even messaged him. All he wanted to do was lay down and disappear. Everything he did fucked him over somehow. Corpse knew how shy Sykkuno was, he was lucky they've gotten as far as they have now, and he was pretty sure he just fucked that up. Sykkuno hadn't said anything to him yet but Corpse didn't even want to know what he'd have to say about it. He couldn't handle it if he was mad at him. Before he even knew it, he was shaking. Anxiety attacks weren't uncommon for him, but they were awful.

The worst part about them has always been the feeling of dread that hits during them. The feeling that everything is sinking around you. Corpse unfortunately knew this feeling very well. Every attempt to calm himself down was failing. Everything was just fucking him up more. The idea of having to face his friends and his boyfriend about how he fucked up was sending him over the edge. If only he could cry. 

~

Sykkuno was thrown off when Corpse came into the call randomly asking if he was free on the 14th. Corpse had been doing that a lot lately, just randomly joining discord calls he was in to just talk to him. Every time it had been some kind of bit or joke, so he was assuming that's what he was doing again. He couldn't lie, he loved when Corpse did that. He loved being around Corpse as it is, but when he did that it was like he was just trying to make Sykkuno smile, and it always worked. 

Corpse was gone as fast as he came. Sykkuno didn't really think anything of it, that was just Corpse being himself, but his chat was going crazy. Everyone was spamming things like "corpsekkuno" and an obscure comment from months ago "watermelon" based on an among us game they had played once. He tried his best to ignore the chat. Sykkuno didn't want anything to be too obvious. Everyone already just thought it was a joke, at least he thought they did. Not too long after he got a discord message from Rae.

Valkyrae: We need to talk after stream, it's important.

Sykkuno: Did something happen?

Valkyrae: You tell me!

Sykkuno wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he was almost positive it had to do with Corpse. Sykkuno didn't mind telling anyone about them, but he wasn't sure where Corpse sat with it. The only people Sykkuno was absolutely not ready to tell was his audience. While he did love his audience, he didn't even want to imagine the kind of things other people would say about them or the things they would post and make about them.

Sykkuno decided to message Corpse, he wasn't sure if Rae had only messaged him but he was worried for Corpse. 

~

Corpse almost fell out of bed when he heard his phone go off. He felt warn out and all he wanted to do was lay down, but the fear of what was on his phone was more important. He couldn't help but obsess over things. He never knew when he might be in trouble for something or if it was nothing. He unlocked his phone with trembling hands, to see a text from Sykkuno. It felt like a ton of bricks had just been taken off of his shoulders. Sykkuno was always the highlight of his day, though he was worried he'd find out about his anxiety attack and feel guilty for it. 

Sykkuno: Hey, did uh Rae message you too?

Fuck. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now.

Corpse: yeah, she did. why?

Sykkuno: Are you okay? 

Corpse: No.

Corpse couldn't lie to him. He would know he was lying. Sykkuno could always tell when he was lying about being fine. Maybe he just wasn't as good at hiding it as he thought he was... 

Sykkuno: Okay

Okay? What does that mean? Did he not care..? Before Corpse could even begin overthinking it his phone started ringing. When did Sykkuno end his stream?

"Hello?" "What's wrong?" Sykkuno immediately asked. Corpse sighed. "I just wasn't expecting her to think I was serious. I was just joking," Corpse said, kind of frustrated still that his joke completely backfired. Sykkuno wasn't sure how to reassure his boyfriend, there really was no escaping Rae. The only thing he could think of doing was using humor. "All of it was a joke? So... you don't want to hang out on the 14th?" Sykkuno said innocently. Corpse was taken back.. he wasn't really expecting that response. "W-What? N-No, of course, I do," Corpse stammered. "You lied to me now? Wow," Sykkuno said dramatically. 

Corpse hadn't noticed before, but he was smiling now. He never thought in a million years someone could make him smile that easy. "Sykkuno... are you trolling me right now?" Sykkuno could almost HEAR the smirk. "Hm? Me? Nope, don' think so." Corpse couldn't help but laugh. He was glad he got someone like Sykkuno in his life. Sykkuno was like the link he had always been missing. "Sy? Um, thank you. You didn't have to end stream to call me." Sykkuno rolled his eyes. "Of course I did! I couldn't just let you be sad," Sykkuno insisted. 

~

Rae knew those two were dating. She wasn't mad they hid it, she just wished she knew sooner. Rae waited for the two to join the discord voice channel. Sykkuno was in first, they sat there almost in silence until Corpse joined 10 minutes later. No one said a word. Corpse and Sykkuno really didn't know what to say. Rae sighed, of course, she was going to have to be the one to start talking. "I'm not mad at you guys, you know that right?" Rae said. "Well... I'd hope not?" Sykkuno said. "Right... how long have you guys even been together!?" Rae almost screeched. Corpse cleared his throat, "Almost two months."

Rae was shocked for some reason. "You hid this from me to TWO MONTHS? How dare you!" She said dramatically. Corpse and Sykkuno were about to defend themselves but Rae butt in. "Kidding, but I'm happy for you guys. Am I the first to know...?" "No, Toast knows." Sykkuno was shocked when Corpse said that. He never told Toast... "When did you tel-" Sykkuno was immediately cut off. "YOU TOLD TOAST BEFORE ME? HOW COULD YOU!?" She said before dramatically leaving the call. She wasn't actually mad, she just liked adding drama to random things with her friends. It was pretty funny.  
Corpse and Sykkuno sat there in the call. "Uh, should we like... say something to her?" Sykkuno asked Corpse. "Nah," was all Corpse said. "We still down for the 14th?" Corpse asked. Sykkuno giggled a little, "O-Oh, of course!" "Perfect."


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my schedule is weird. I think ill update 1/2 times a week so i dont stress myself out. Lmao enjoy this <3 i loved writing this chapter. it is v soft

(I'm aware time in the story doesn't line up with IRL, it never really has lmao)

Corpse wasn't really sure what to do for Valentine's Day. He'd never really celebrated it with someone before, he just wanted Sykkuno to feel special. He sat in his car, waiting for Sykkuno to come out of the house. He told him he'd pick him up at 6, but he was scared of being late so he ended up showing up 20 minutes early. It was still 10 until 6, so Corpse had time to panic before he told Sykkuno he was there. 

Corpse had asked Toast and Rae different questions about what he could even DO. Though they'd been together for a little bit now, Corpse still felt like he had no idea how to be romantic with Sykkuno. They worked so well together, but they had two different personalities. He just wasn't 100% about the things that Sykkuno would like. He didn't know if he was super romantic, or didn't like to be super romantic. It was really hard to pick up on these things with him.

Toast told him that Sykkuno enjoyed small plants more than flowers. He apparently liked to keep plants because they lasted longer, and when he was younger he had a garden he grew himself. Toast said that when he was younger he grew a garden with his parents, and that stuck with him until adulthood. So that partially narrowed it down.. no flowers, get a plant.

Rae told him that Sykkuno was just too shy to ever do things like that, so he preferred a relaxing date, something that seemed more like hanging out than overly romantic. He does enjoy private things that are somewhat romantic, he just fears being embarrassed in public. This was almost perfect for Corpse, he hated the idea of being embarrassed in public too, or being recognized. Corpse was glad he talked to those two, otherwise, he would have no fucking idea what to plan. 

~

Sykkuno was nervous, he didn't know what Corpse had planned, and surprises always kind of put him on edge. There were 5 minutes until six and he couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he was overdressed or underdressed. Corpse told him to dress casually, but he didn't know what Corpse considered casual. Sykkuno had just an average pair of jeans, though they were brand new, and he decided on wearing one of his Corpse hoodies. Sykkuno wasn't big on cute things, but he thought it would be a nice gesture to wear it. 

He was messing with his hair when Toast walked into his bathroom, and just stood there looking at him. "You know, Corpse won't mind what you look like," He said. Sykkuno jumped, he didn't even know Toast was standing there. "Jesus! You can't just walk in like that Toast!" Sykkuno said covering his face with his hand. Toast rolled his eyes. "He's been waiting out there for like, 20 minutes you know," He said to Sykkuno, whose eyes immediately widened. "Seriously?!" He almost shrieked. 

Right then his phone started ringing. "Corpse <3 is uh calling you Sykkuno." Toast said handing him his phone. Sykkuno felt himself blush as Toast read off the screen name he had set for his boyfriend. He quickly grabbed the phone from his hands and answered the call. "H-Hello?" Sykkuno said, trying to not sound nervous. That didn't really work though, because his voice cracked. Corpse could be heard chuckling from the other line. "You ready to go? I'm here," Corpse said. "O-Oh, yeah I'll be down in a second." 

They hung up and Sykkuno sighed. He quickly grabbed his wallet even though Corpse told him to not bring it. There was no way he was going to let Corpse pay for EVERYTHING they got on their date. He would feel too bad if he let Corpse do that. He checked himself one more time in the mirror before starting to exit his room to go downstairs. "Hey, Sykkuno?" Toast called. Sykkuno turned around. "You'll be fine okay? Don't be so nervous. I can feel it from here." Sykkuno rolled his eyes but secretly smiled. He was glad Toast was looking out for him.

~

When Corpse saw Sykkuno coming out of the house, he quickly picked up the succulent he had picked up for him, so he could hand it to him when he got in the car. Corpse had absolutely no idea what plant he got, and he knew nothing about plants in general. He hoped he picked a good one, he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. Sykkuno walked up to the car with a smile on his face, Corpse unlocked the doors and he got in. "Wuddup, Baby," Corpse said before planting a quick kiss on Sykkuno's lips. Ever since they started dating that had been a kind of an inside joke between them. He said it a lot among us, and Sykkuno thought it was funny. 

Corpse took a deep breath before showing the plant to Sykkuno. "I uh, was going to get you flowers, but this reminded me more of you," Corpse said blushing, handing the plant over. Sykkuno's eyes lit up. "How'd you know I liked plants?" He said, looking up at Corpse in amazement. "Lucky guess," Corpse smiled. Sykkuno leaned over and gave Corpse the best hug that was possible with the awkward middle part of the car. "So, where are we going?" He asked. Corpse shook his head. "I'm not telling you, Sykkuno." Sykkuno groaned. He couldn't get past this one. 

~

After driving for a while Corpse stopped at a small sushi restaurant, it was almost in the middle of nowhere. There was no one around, and only a few people in the parking lot. Corpse knew Sykkuno liked sushi, but it was hard to find somewhere that no people would be at or had food that he could eat without messing with any of his conditions. He ended up finding this place at the suggestion of Ludwig. He found the place one day while he was driving to clear his mind. Corpse came here a few days ago, to make sure that it was a good place to bring Sykkuno. 

He was satisfied with the place, so he decided that would be the place he would bring Sykkuno. Sykkuno seemed pleased with the place, Corpse noticed him looking around the place smiling a few times, so he assumed he was content with where he brought him. They stayed there for a few hours, just talking and eating. Sykkuno couldn't help but just stare at Corpse. Sykkuno typically disliked Valentine's day, and he would have been just fine playing games with Corpse instead, but this was great too. He didn't expect when he met Corpse that he would be dating him and spending Valentine's day with him, but he was glad that it ended up that way. 

After they ate Corpse decided it was time. Sykkuno told him specifically to not get him anything, but you already know Corpse couldn't listen to that. He decided on a promise ring. Corpse always noticed how Sykkuno looked at Corpse's rings, so he got one for him. It was a gothic-looking ring, just like his own, but it had Sykkuno's name engraved onto it. Corpse was scared that he would hate it, so in a panic, he decided to give it to him now, and not later. While Sykkuno was preparing to call the waiter, Corpse pulled the box out of his pocket.

Sykkuno finished talking to the waiter and turned to look back at Corpse. He was shocked to see him holding a box out towards him. He immediately started blushing. He wasn't expecting to get anything from Corpse. "C-Corpse? What's this?" He asked, nervously. Corpse smiled softly, "Why don't you look?" His hands were shaking when he grabbed the box from his boyfriend's hands. Sykkuno opened the box slowly. He remembered telling him to not get him anything, he loved gifts but hated surprises. Sykkuno's heart almost melted the moment he got a glimpse of what was in the box. He took it out and examined it. The ring was beautiful, it was just like the rings Corpse had that he always looked at. He couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes when he saw his name on the ring. 

Corpse noticed when he looked like he was about to cry. He quickly put his hand under Sykkunos chin and lifted his face up a little more. "Hey, hey. Babe don't cry," he said softly. Sykkuno only blinked, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "I told you not to get me anything Corpse..." He said quietly. Corpse chuckled. "I know, but I just... I noticed how you always looked at my rings and wanted you to have your own. It's a promise ring... so you'll always know that you mean a lot to me. It's so you know how much I.." Corpse paused for a second. He never said I love you to him. He was scared of how he would react. They had been taking it really slow. Would saying I love you freak him out? Corpse swallowed his fear. "So you know how much I love you, Sykkuno." Corpse felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. Sykkuno couldn't help it. He started really crying. 

Sykkuno was with other people before, but them saying I love you always felt fake to him. This was the first time someone said it to him and he could feel that it was meant. "I love you too, I really do Corpse. Thank you for this..." He said. Corpse smiled warmly. He pulled Sykkuno a little closer to him from the other side of the table and kissed him. Sykkuno was fucking amazing, he was so glad he had him, he would be nothing without this boy. He never expected to be able to fall in love with someone, and it's real. After they broke the kiss Corpse placed the ring on Sykkuno's finger. It looked better there than he had expected. It was a bit early to think about this kind of thing, but he didn't care.

Corpse couldn't wait to marry Sykkuno one day. Having a ring on Sykkuno's finger that was from him made him feel some kind of way that he never felt before. Right in front of him sat a boy wearing clothes he designed, and a ring that he got made for him, and he fucking loved the sight of it. He was finally happy with someone for the first time in his life, and you bet your ass he was going to marry him one day. Even if it was only a few months together so far, Corpse couldn't even begin to imagine himself with someone else, and Sykkuno felt the same way.


End file.
